


Fallen from Grace

by WoodiestComic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Brothers united, Can be a bit sad I guess, Child Dean, Confusing childhood, Dark Dean Winchester, Fallen Angel Dean, Gen, Lucifer Rising, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodiestComic/pseuds/WoodiestComic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean is a fallen angel, but with a slight twist. </p>
<p>Ever since he was a child, Dean could hear the angels speaking. And though they grew quiet over time, they never truly left. Dean’s life as a fallen angel comes back to face him when a certain brother releases the devil from his cage. </p>
<p>This is going to be just a short thing I'm making, and hopefully it will be finished soon. Contains brotherly love and sadness, I guess...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poor child

“Daddy? Daddy the voices won’t be quiet again,” A sad-looking Dean said as he stepped into his father’s room. They were currently staying at a hotel in Ohio while John was on the hunt for a werewolf. He sighed, sitting up in bed slowly. It was too early in the day to get out of bed after a long night of hunting without further success.

“What are they saying?” He asked, patting his thigh. The five year old came rushing towards him, settling down comfortably on his father’s thigh.

“I don’t know” Was all he said. His green eyes searched his father’s hazel eyes for answers, answers the old man didn’t have. Ever since the day Dean could speak, he’d been complaining about people talking in his head. John and Mary had taken him to see a doctor and told that it was nothing to worry about and that if it got any worse they should come back again.

“You don’t know?” John asked his son. Dean shook his head, pressing himself closer to his father’s chest to listen to that soothing heart rhythm. His eldest son was clearly tired, no doubt the voices keeping him awake. John sighed heavily. He had no idea what to do with the boy. He couldn’t exactly send the boy to a doctor, not yet at least. Although these “voices” often worried him, he’d chosen to ignore them many times before and eternally they would apparently just go quiet for a while. At least that’s what his son said.

“They just talk to each other, arguing and being douche bags” John let out a small laugh at the way Dean pronounced douche bags with such force. He stroked the back of Dean’s head carefully, soothing him. It was almost sad that he never got to have moments like this with his eldest son after Mary died.

“They’re saying things about a big plan, but I don’t know what it means” Dean mumbled into his father’s shoulder. John sighed, hugging his son close.

“It’s okay Dean, I’m sure they’ll just go away”

\-------

“Dean, calm down!” John yelled at him. The six-year-old cried, smacking anything that came near him. John already had a bloody nose and a red cheek because of his son. Bobby cast him a worried look.

“Look son, you need to calm down. We can’t help you if you wont let us” He said, trying to move closer to the child. Dean let out an ear-shattering scream and slammed his fist into the wooden floor of Bobby’s living room. In the kitchen, soft crying could be heard from a small Sam who’d just been woken from his peaceful sleep. John sighed, leaving Bobby to handle the older Winchester while checked on his youngest son.

“Dean, listen to me-” Before Bobby could finish, Dean screamed again. He slapped his hands against his ears to try and block out a non-existent sound.

“They won’t be quiet! They’re angry at me, angry, angry, angry!” The young boy howled in pain. Bobby could feel a familiar aching in his chest at the sight of the kid’s pain. It wasn’t the first time he’d had an outbreak like this, but it was by far the worst.

“Dean, I know it hurts right now, but it will get better if you just calm down” Dean just continued screaming like he hadn’t heard Bobby. And hell, he probably hadn’t. Dean had only recently been diagnosed as schizophrenic. The doctors said it was a result of the tragic event that happened when he was four and lost his mother. John had not told anyone except for bobby that Dean had heard these “voices” ever since he could speak.

“Father is angry at me! He’s going to hurt me, don’t let him hurt me!” Dean shrieked, clawing at his eyes. That’s when bobby had had enough. Before the boy could do anything, he grabbed his hands while they weren’t trying to hit him and kept him still so he couldn’t hurt himself.

“John isn’t angry with you kid, you’re fine. He’s not angry” He tried.

“Daddy isn’t my Father! He isn’t my real father!” Dean said, tears spilling from his eyes making his green iris practically glow against the bloodshot whites. Bobby raised his eyebrows. This was new. Dean had never claimed that John wasn’t his real father, the kid nearly worshiped the man.

As if on cue, John entered the room with a crying Sammy in his arms, trying helplessly to lull the kid back to sleep despite all the fuzz his older brother was causing.

“Don’t take it! Don’t take it I need it! Nooo!” Dean screamed, the last word barely sounded human. Then he collapsed into Bobby’s arms. The first thing Bobby did was check the boy rabid heartbeat, relieved to find it slowing down to a normal pace. John stared at him, all color drained from his face. This was going to far, and they both knew it. They had already checked him for possession or any kind of curse, but the boy was as human and non-cursed as the president.

“This is going too far John… he needs a doctor, someone he can talk with regularly instead of just changing to a new one. Someone he can make real progress with. Your boy needs help” Bobby was the first to break the silence. John shook his head slowly, staring at his eldest son kept firmly in place by Bobby’s rough hands.

“No… no I have to take him with me, I can’t just leave my son somewhere and hope he gets better. He’s a Winchester, he’ll pull through” John decided. Bobby’s eyes widened in disbelief at the man’s words.

“John, that was full on mental breakdown! you can’t just-” John raised his hand, cutting Bobby off.

“I won’t leave Dean in the state he’s inn, and I can’t just quit my hunt for what killed my wife. It will be best this way” Bobby frowned, but knew well enough that when John Winchester had set his mind on something, he wouldn’t budge. With a deep frown, Bobby nodded.

\-------

“Uncle Jim?” Dean, now eight years old and growing like a weed in Bobby’s eyes, asked as he peeked his green eyes over the rim of the book. John had once again left his kids in Bobby’s care, and the old hunter was thankful Pastor Jim had decided to take the day off to help with the still very young Sam. Pastor Jim was sitting in the couch with Bobby, both enjoying a glass of good whiskey. Sam was on the floor, playing cops with two toy cars and Dean was, surprisingly enough reading in one of Bobby’s mythology books. The pastor turned to the young boy, his smile as warm as ever when he spoke with the younglings.

“Yes Dean?”

“Who is Lucifer?” Jim seemed taken aback by his question, his normally soft face stiffening in a mask of surprise. Meantime, Bobby let out a cough, trying to disguise his laughter. Of course, Dean had decided to ask a pastor about the devil himself. Pastor Jim cast him a quick glare, only resulting in more laughter from Bobby. The pastor turned back to the child who was staring at him with big, curious eyes. Pastor Jim bit his lip, unsure of how to explain to the child who Lucifer actually was. Especially with what the child had been through and what he knew about the world out there.

“Well Dean, Lucifer was once a beautiful angel, the most beautiful angel in all of heaven actually and God’s favorite,” Pastor Jim paused. Dean’s eyes widened in wonder at the story. Even Sam had put away his toy cars and was now sitting on the carpet, staring intently at Pastor Jim. Both boys waited for him to continue.

“What happened to him?” Dean asked Dean had never been the patient one, something he’d gotten from his father, sadly. Pastor Jim sighed, shaking his head in a small sign of defeat as he continued:

“Lucifer loved God above anything else in the world. In return thought that God loved him more than anything else as well. So when God created his most magnificent creation, namely the humans, and wanted all angels of heaven to bow down before them, Lucifer refused. He could not see how God could love anything more than himself, so when God came onto him and wanted him to bow down, greed overtook the angel’s heart. Lucifer did what no angel had ever done before. He went against the word of the Father, he twisted the human Lilith into the first demon. And his punishment was exile. God was enraged with Lucifer’s actions and cast him into hell along with those few angels who followed him” Dean’s eyes were wide, unknown emotions swimming around in pools of emerald green. Even Bobby had grown quiet while Pastor Jim told his story.

The silence lingered for several minutes, until Dean, to everyone’s surprise sniffed. Tears slowly flooded his eyes before falling freely down the young boy’s cheeks. Pastor Jim stared in shock as the little boy began to sob quietly. Bobby was the first one to react, quickly scooping the kid up in his strong arms and placing him in his lap. Dean was still just staring at Pastor Jim wide eyes full of tears.

“Dean, come now boy… why are you crying?” Bobby asked, his voice gruff as always yet somehow managed to take on such a caring tone. Dean sniffed, wiping some of the tears on his red cheeks.

“Why would God do something so terrible to his son? It is not fair… it is not fair that he was thrown away just because he didn’t like humans as much as God did. What kind of father puts his son in hell just because he loves him too much? Stupid God” Pastor Jim nearly jumped in surprise. Sam let out a small gasp, staring confused at his big brother.

“Dean, you cannot call the Lord stupid. What he did had to be done, for so he has told and so shall it be” He resisted the urge to take on a harsher tone, and had to remind himself that he was speaking to a child that had no understanding of religion yet.

“But it’s not fair that he was thrown out! It’s stupid and… and cruel! He should have been allowed to stay with his family forever, even though he didn’t like humans. God is a bad person!” Dean argued through increasing sobs.

“It’s not fair… not fair”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I know this is porely written and probably has countless mistakes in it. So if you see any, just let me know and I shall fix.

_He reached out, desperate to get to his beloved brother. Heaven was chaos, angels dying all around him. Blood coated the once beautiful garden God had created for his most beloved children. He himself was coated in the blood of his brethren. Yet all he could focus on was the bright glow of his most trusted brother in front of him. The purest of lights, fighting for his life, his freedom. ‘our freedom, brother’ his words echoed in the back of his head._

_His six wings burnt with the green fire of his grace, heating the air around him to match the warmth of the sun. Some of the lesser angels around him hissed in pain and ducked for cover. It hurt him to cause such pain to his siblings, but war will forever be war. This was what the humans were good for. Death and destruction, even to different beings. He couldn’t shake the thought that if God had never created the humans, this would never have happened. And that sparked the anger burning deep inside of him. He would fight, to his death if he had to, he would fight till the day God would realize his mistake. Till the day he would see the true nature of the human race._

Dean nearly jumped out of bed, gasping for air. A thick layer of sweat covered his entire body, making his blanket clam and uncomfortable. The images from his dream still flickered through his mind at high speed, causing the smelly motel room to spin. When he glanced out the small window above his bed, he saw that it was still dark outside. The street lamps was the only source of light. Casting the entire room in a cold kind of dark. Dean sat up, letting the blanket fall of his bare chest. Part of him welcomed the cold against his burning skin. He glanced around the small room. Sam was lying in the other bed with his back turned against him. Dean allowed himself a small smile while watching his brother sleep peacefully for once. It brought a slight calm to his inner turmoil, with the seals slowly breaking. Not to mention those strange dreams he’d been having ever since he got back from hell. One would think that he would have nightmares of hell and torture, not some weird fantasy war.

“Right. That’s enough sleep to me for a day” He said, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed. His shoulders moved to tuck his wings against his back to make it more comfortable to stand.

Dean froze. Something didn’t seem quite right. He cast a glance over his shoulder, and nothing but empty space met him. Just like it should be… right? No wings, no nothing. That’s how it was supposed to be. Dean shook his head, trying to rid himself of those strange thoughts. He must still be tired, he told himself and reached for his shoes. Some fresh cold air would do him good, clear his mind.

\-------

“Castiel, it is nice to see you again” Uriel greeted his brother with a warm smile. Castiel smiled back, at least he tried to. Uriel was quick to realize something was wrong. His smile disappeared, making room for a slightly worried frown. When Castiel made no motion to speak, he took the word.

“What has happened, brother?” He asked, no emotion seeping into his voice. But he knew Castiel could read his worry like he could with Castiel. Castiel seemed to fumble for words. He took a calming breath, though he knew he didn’t really need one.

“It’s Dean. I’ve been visiting his dreams lately and…” He trailed off. Uriel raised an eyebrow in question. It was the only sign Castiel got, telling him to continue.

“I don’t know how it is possible… I need your guidance brother,” he bit his lip. “Dean Winchester is having vivid dreams of _the_ war…” Uriel’s vessel seemed to be drained of it’s normal color. The angel took a step back in surprise, shaking his head.

“No, no Castiel. That doesn’t make any sense. He is a human. An _ape!_ ” He argued, though he knew better than anyone that Castiel would not lie. Especially not about something so grave.

“I can’t make sense of it brother. Dean saw himself among us in _his_ place. Just by flying alone, he was slaughtering hundreds of us, just like the legends. Uriel, you don’t think that _he_ -”

“As of right now I’m not thinking anything. It could be that Dean’s soul is somehow connecting with Michael’s grace and memories, and that’s how he can dream of the war…” Uriel said, knowing how incredibly stupid it sounded. But anything was better than the alternative.

“Or it could really be _him_. What if Dean is somehow regaining more and more of his memories the more seals break? What if _he_ really is coming back?”

“The angel with a choice…”

\-------

“Can you fucking believe it?!” Dean exclaimed suddenly, standing from his chair and accidently knocking it over. Sam looked up from the book he’d been reading at the same time as Bobby poked his head out through the kitchen. Dean pointed at his computer screen angrily, growling in disgust at what he saw.

“Find something?” Sam asked.

“You fucking bet I found something! Come take a look at this” He answered, turning his computer screen towards his brother and Bobby so they could see. Sam raised an eyebrow when the footage of the security camera Dean was asked to take a look at to see if he could catch a glimpse of the vampire they were hunting.

On the screen, a man was about to cross the road when a car slammed into him, successfully throwing him into the air before he was slammed against the concrete. If he listened closely, he could hear scream for help while people on the streets simply walked past him. None of the moving cars stopped, but instead drove around him. One even honked it’s horn at him while passing. The two hunters looked back up at Dean, who’s face was beginning to go from red to purple in pure rage. Sam opened his mouth to comment on it, but Dean cut him off with an angered roar.

“This is the kind of people we risk our _lives_ for? These pathetic rats on two legs, who won’t even stop to help a man in the street. A _dying_ man! What the hell are humans good for if you can’t even help each other?!” He hissed the word ‘human’, trying to rid himself of the bad after taste it left on his tongue, like dry ash. Sam just shook his head, sighing at his brother’s reaction. Though deep down he couldn’t help but feel worried. Dean had never reacted this way to a video on the internet before…

“Not everyone are like us Dean. Not everyone wants to get involved with saving people. It just doesn’t fit into their way of living” He said, his calm tone enough to make Dean grab one of Bobby’s books and throw it across the room.

“That is such bullshit! When someone lies in the middle of the road, bleeding and near death, you stop! You call an ambulance and you _help_ him. What good are you if you can’t even do that? Why the hell would God put so much faith into a bunch of morons who don’t even know how to dial three numbers on their phone when it’s needed?!” And with those words, he stormed out of the house. A few seconds later the sound of the impala’s engine starting, and then the car driving off into the sunset to help Dean calm down. Bobby turned to look at Sam, surprise covering every feature of his face. Dean had never reacted that way towards anything. The rage, the way he spoke, everything seemed… off.

“What the hell was that?” Bobby asked. Sam felt just as clueless as Bobby looked. “Did he just go into a rage fit because of a guy who got hit with a car? Is he possessed or something?”

“I have no idea, but I’ll put some holy water in his beer when he comes back. Just to make sure” Sam mumbled. Though he doubted he would get a reaction even if Dean was possessed. This wasn’t normal demonic behavior. A demon would probably laugh at the sight. Maybe angels? No… they just wouldn’t care.

“What the hell is wrong with him?”

\-------

Dean was sitting peacefully on a bench near the beach of a small lake near Bobby’s. The breeze was warm and welcoming, bringing with it the clean scent of forest. The whole aura of the place was calming, and he allowed himself a relaxed smile. It was one of the few he’d spared just for himself.

“Dean” Said a familiar voice behind him. He didn’t have to turn around to know the angel was standing right behind him. He could feel whenever one of them got close. A tingling on his back, a hollow feeling in his gut.

“Cas” He said simply. There was a reason Castiel had showed up, so he might as well tell him. The angel seemed to understand his point and spoke.

“There are only two more seals left before Lucifer is freed from his cage. You have to stop them” Dean frowned as the name brought back a flash of a memory that didn’t belong to him. It was gone within a second, but he could clearly make out six beautiful wings shining with the power of a thousand suns.

“Why?” He heard himself ask. He hadn’t meant to say it, it had just popped out of him with no warning what so ever. Castiel seemed taken aback by the sudden question and remained silent while trying to come up with an answer. But before he could, Dean spoke again.

“I mean. Why do _I_ have to be the one to stop it all from breaking down?” He was surprised to feel warm tears slide down his cheeks while he spoke. “I just don’t see the point anymore. If the devil wants to come ruin earth, then why should I care? All I wanted was for Sam to be happy, live the apple pie life and have three point five kids… and I took that chance away from him because I was afraid to be alone in this world” He sighed, wiping away the salty tears. Castiel remained quiet, desperately looking for words he could use.

“If the world is so bent on dying, then why should I stop it? Besides, what does heaven care whether earth dies or not. I’m sure Lucifer won’t try to kill his own brothers, after all it’s us he’s cross with. Let him walk the earth, I don’t care anymore!” Dean said. Sorrow seeped into his voice, and he was just thankful Sam wasn’t here to point and laugh at him like when they were kids.

A flutter of wings symbolized the angel’s exit, leaving Dean all alone and crying on the bench that now seemed a lot less peaceful. The hunter buried his face in his hands and cried. Soundless screams escaped his lips and the salt in his tears stung his eyes and skin. And that is how he spent the next few hours. Alone on a bench in the middle of no where. Without a brother to come home to, or an impala to drive in he sat there feeling his heart slowly stab itself with a scalpel.

And humanity seemed to get more and more lost in it’s own greed to even notice a fallen angel’s pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't know, the video with the man being hit by a car and people just walking by ignoring him screaming, is legit. I have seen it myself, and I have never hated our race any more than when i watched it. There was also one where a four year old girl was hit by a truck with countless of people just walking by and stepping OVER her wihtout even caring. She was then hit by a truck for the second time and it took hours before an old lady finally stopped and called for help.  
> So basically, i kind of inserted my own rage and pure disappointment when I watched those videos into this chapter, so hopefully that's okay with you guys.  
> Let me know if there's anything you want me to write or maybe you have some suggestions or ideas for my other book "inheritance of a demon" And if you haven't read that, that's fine.  
> I love ya all.


	3. Chapter 3

 “Sam, you don’t understand! Ruby is manipulating you, she wants you to-” Sam turned to glare at him, a look that made Dean shrink back. A look of pure hatred all directed towards him, causing a slow and aching pain around his heart. Had he not been so used to the same look from their father, he would have probably collapsed onto the bed and cried. But after years of experience, he knew how to hide his pain away so that no one could find it but him.

“And I should listen to _you_? Dean, you haven’t been the same ever since these damn seals started breaking. You’ve changed Dean, and maybe you don’t realize it, but I do! Ruby? She saved my life, she saved me when you weren’t there. She was there for me in a way you and dad never were” Those words hurt, more than fire, more than hell did those words hurt him. After all these years, after he’d sold his soul for him, Sam chose a demon. And now he was blaming it all on him. _But that’s okay, right? Better that he blames it on me than himself._ Dean thought, trying to hide how much that thought hurt him.

“Sam… I…”

“No Dean, I don’t want to hear it! It’s the damn apocalypse we’re talking about here Dean, and I have the ability to stop it! Ruby is helping me stop the _devil_ from rising. You always chose Dad over me, so why can’t I chose Ruby over you?” Dean stared at him in shock. _He thinks I chose Dad over him?_ The thought almost made him laugh. He’d gone to hell for Sam, and now he was saying that he always chose dad? Dean took a threatening step forward, despite being a lot shorter than Sam. All sorrow he’d felt was quickly replaced by an agonizing anger. _How dare he even think that I’d chose dad over him?_

“You think… you honestly _think_ that I chose dad over you? Sammy, I chose damnation when you died. We both know I could have sold my soul and have dad brought back, but it was _you_ I did it for, _brother!_ While you were in college, who do you think kept Dad from coming after you?” He was nearly yelling now. Sam seemed taken aback by his sudden anger, but Dean didn’t stop. “Don’t you even _dare_ think that I would chose Dad over you Sammy, not ever! Dad was an abusing son of a bitch, manipulating the normal out of my life. Just like these damn angels, he saw me as nothing but simple soldier for him to use. In all of my life Sam, you’ve been the one who’s actually treated me like a person. And now you’re telling me that I would chose our father over you, and you’re running off with a demon to possibly get yourself killed?!” Dean was point an accusing finger in Sam’s face. He couldn’t stop himself. The sorrow of his brother leaving him once again, and the anger he felt towards his dead father and all of heaven mixed and exploded inside of him. He’d broken in hell and rebuilt himself with the comfort that at least earth no longer needed him. Sam no longer needed him. Then, even that came crashing down around him when the heavenly pigeons came and told him that earth needed his assistance. He didn’t even notice his tears until he felt warm liquid slide down his cheek. His entire world just came crashing down on him at once.

“I’m tired of it Sam. I’m tired of everything… I’m tired of God’s stupid plans, and I’m tired of angels bossing me around like toy. My whole life has been nothing but taking care of you, and cold-blooded murder for people who don’t even deserve the life God has given them. Humanity has fallen apart, and I’m tired of trying to save it. But please brother, I’m begging you… let earth burn, let it crumble and fall apart like it should’ve long before the time of humans. But don’t make me lose you in it all. You’re the only burning light in my life, and I can’t- _won’t_ go on without you. Not without my brother” The tears were flowing freely now, because he was too tired to wipe them away. His vision blurred, yet he could see Sam as clear as the day his baby brother was born. The silence that followed were made of pure agony for both brothers, as they stared at each other. One damned soul who would give it all to save humanity, and one lost soul who didn’t want to lose his brother. What felt like hours passed, when finally, Sam took a step away from his pleading brother. The motion was all he needed, and so Dean felt his knees fail him. He fell to the ground in a kneeling position, feeling the ache of his heart return at full strength. Like a cold hand clamped around his panicked heart and squeezing the life out of it.

“I’m sorry Dean…” Sam said, turning so he wouldn’t have to face his brother on his knees in loss in front of him. “I have to do this. I have to try” And with those words, he turned and left the motel room. His brother still kneeling on the ground, staring blankly at him like he couldn’t understand what was happening. After everything they’d been through, Sam had left him. Just like he’d left him to go to school and left him when he died in Dean’s arms. Dean stared at the fading outline of his brother and felt his heart explode in his chest. The pain was unbearable, but when he tried to scream, no sound would come. He curled in on himself, as if trying to keep his heart from jumping through his chest and run after his lost brother.

“Sam…” The word came out with pain painted all over it. A mere whisper in the darkness that would soon overtake his world.

That is how Bobby and Castiel found him hours later.

\---------

_“Lucifer!” He yelled. His grace flared up inside him, burning the once beautiful garden. The angels around him hissed, jumping for cover or dying in flames. He was bleeding from one of his wings, making flight harder and clumsier. The pain was enough to make him scream, as another spear came flying through the air, taking out a big portion of his shoulder. He cried, crimson blood pouring from his eyes and his wounds. Somehow, he managed to keep flying, though every flap of his six wings sent another jolt of pain through his being. His emerald green eyes scanned the battle field, once again landing on his brother. The archangels were fighting each other. A sight no one in heaven ever thought they would see, let alone him. He had to get there, had to protect his brother even if it would mean his death._

_Another angel, this one burning red like a ruby, joined his flight. He quickly recognized Abaddon’s four wings trying to keep up with the speed of his. The two angels were coated in blood, but wearing two very different expressions. His was of hatred of his own kin and most of all humanity, for they had ripped open the heart of his family and started a war no one had wanted. Abaddon’s was of sick glee and sadism no angel should be capable of feeling. He had no doubts that the war and bloodshed had driven his younger brother into madness. Abaddon, who’s name once meant “to protect” would soon become the name of destruction and hatred. All because of the filthy humans and their miserable existence._

_“Glad you joined the fight after all, brother. For a second I was having doubts about you” Abaddon grinned at him, still struggling to keep up with his speed despite his own hurt wing. He simply nodded back, not trusting his own voice enough to speak. Abaddon might have lost his mind when the war broke out, but at least he was still as loyal as any angel._

_“Duck” Abaddon said, and without question, he dropped ten feet from the sky just in time for another spear to pass over him. That would have certainly pierced his chest and killed him. Part of him found it amusing that the lesser angels had resorted to throwing spears at him so they wouldn’t have to get too close._

_“You know, if it weren’t our own we are fighting, I would have probably enjoyed this a whole lot more” Abaddon told him. Burning red crystals shot out of his primal feathers, hitting ten angels and killing them instantly. He didn’t know what else to do, so he nodded again, earning a huge grin from Abaddon._

_“Tell ya what, brother. A golden apple says I can kill more than you can. Let’s meet up after we win the war so you can pay me” And with those words, Abaddon flew off to another part of the battlefield to spread more mayhem. He shook his head, wondering how his brother could have changed so drastically. How any of them had changed so drastically._

_In front of him, he could see Lucifer in all his glory. Panic overtook him when he saw how hurt his brother was. The world seemed to move in slow motion around him as he watched Lucifer get knocked down on the ground. Michael stood over him, sword in hand and wings spread out in victory. He gritted his teeth in hatred, felt his wings become more than just wings, but air itself. Around him, angels were screaming in agony as the air suddenly became too hot to breathe. He moved, faster than light itself. All he could see was the blade in Michael’s hands move towards his brother’s chest. Everything else turned dark. He didn’t know how many angels he rammed and killed on his way, but he didn’t care either. All he knew was that his most beloved brother was in danger._

_Michael didn’t any time to react when someone came crashing into him, making him drop his sword. The two angels landed hard on the ground, painting it in the green flames of his grace. Dirt and soil flew around them._

_“You!” Michael said, pointing an accusing finger in his face. The older angel was about to attack him when a sword was placed against his throat. His sword. It seemed that Lucifer had gotten back up and grabbed a hold of heaven’s mightiest weapon. Michael hissed at his younger brothers, but was powerless as long as the sword was keeping him down._

_Lucifer strode over to him, careful not to take his eyes off of Michael for even a second. The younger archangel took a protective stance in front of his most loyal brother, to make sure Michael couldn’t harm him._

_“It’s over brother. I’ve won” Lucifer said, his voice as cold as his grace. A ring of green fire surrounded them, preventing any other angel from entering from the sides. Over them, most of what was left of Lucifer’s army guarded the three angels from above. Abaddon still enjoying the fight as angels threw themselves against them, trying to save their war hero, Michael._

_“Please brother. Don’t make me hurt you” Lucifer said. Michael stared up at him with the same pain reflected in his yellow eyes._

_“Why can’t you see that this is all their fault? The humans have torn apart our family. They’ve ripped into heaven with their corruption and infected you all. Why can’t you just see that? Why won’t you help me stop it? Together, the three of us can save our father before it’s too late for him as well!” Lucifer nearly yelled when Michael didn’t answer._

_“No Lucifer. Our father is perfect. He would never make something without meaning or goal. Please, little brother… put the sword down and turn yourself inn” While the two archangels spoke, he kept quiet. Keeping his eyes on Michael in case he was going to attack Lucifer again. He could feel the pain flow from Lucifer’s grace and into his when Michael rejected him._

_“Michael…” He tried, only earning a harsh look from the archangel._

_“Don’t you dare speak to me, you filth! You have no right to even be here. Our father should never have created you!” Michael spat. He felt his chest clench at his words. Michael had once been one of his role models. Seconding only to Lucifer himself. Lucifer hissed in anger at the insults directed towards his younger brother. However it was quickly pushed aside to make room for his sorrow again._

_“Then you leave me no choice. Goodbye Michael” Lucifer said with such sadness it could have broken the heart of the ocean. Just as Lucifer was about to slit his brother’s throat, a light so burning hot and freezing cold erupted them. And one voice spoke the word that should have been spoken from the very beginning._

**_“Stop”_ ** _God commanded and everything turned white._

**\------**

Bobby stared down at the sleeping form of Dean. A thin layer of cold sweat coated his clammy skin and he was burning with fever. The poor boy was in a state of shock when he and the angel had found it. It had taken Castiel’s mojo to make him relax enough to sleep, yet even now it seemed like Dean was suffering.

“What’s happening to him?” Bobby heard himself ask, his voice gruff and full of grief. He always hated seeing the boys hurt. Which they had a tendency of being lately. The old hunter wondered where normal ghost hunting and wendigoes had gone.

The sound of wings beating the silence out of the air signaled the angel’s arrival.

“Is that really a question you want me to answer?” He asked, sounding full of regret and compressed pain. Bobby managed to muster enough strength to sideways glare at the angel. Castiel sighed, shaking his head ever so slightly.

“When he was young, did Dean ever have any… episodes. Did he complain about voices or acted overly violent?” Castiel asked. Bobby stared at him in shock. How on earth had the angel known about Dean’s unstable past? Castiel gave Bobby one look and knew he was right.

“I see. And all of this just disappeared as he grew older, right?” Castiel didn’t need the answer.

“What’s happening to him Castiel?” Bobby repeated the question. The angel stared at Dean’s unnervingly pale form. Bobby sighed, using the piece of cloth to wipe away the pearls of sweat forming on Dean’s forehead.

“We believe that Dean is going through a change, like Anna it was triggered by the breaking of the seals. Only this is completely different from what Anna went through” Castiel said. He tried to hide the shame in his voice from the memory of Anna’s eyes burning with betrayal as the other angels took her away. Bobby was staring at him like he’d grown a second head.

“You’re telling me that Dean is a damn angel?” He snapped. No, no way was Dean… he hated those bastards. The boys had barely brushed the subject of what had happened to Anna and what she really was. But Dean was different, was he not? He hadn’t started talking about hearing angels in his head. Besides, there was nothing that could prove that the voices Dean heard when he was young were angels. The kid was probably just coping with what had happened to his mother in his own way.

As if reading his thoughts, Castiel placed what he thought to be supporting hand on the old hunter’s shoulder and said:

“He is dreaming- reliving his time in heaven. The seals breaking is somehow stirring his grace to life and it’s crying out for his soul…” Castiel trailed off, wondering how he could continue. “he must never regain it” He said after a few minutes of silence.

“What?”   
“Remember that Bobby. No matter what happens, Dean must never regain his grace. For the consequences of that could be dire” And with those words, the angel disappeared to answer the calls of his master. Bobby stared down at the boy he saw as his son, feeling tears swell in his eyes blurring his vision.

How lost could his boy get?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finishing chapters in class like a boss! B) Seriously. This is risky to post because my teacher is walking around the classroom like a damn dragon garding it's cold. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am so sorry I haven't posted an update on this story is SO damn long. I'll try to do better next time but I have so many ideas for stories I'm working on it's making my head a mess XD


	4. Chapter 4

“I was the best of those sons of bitches. The most loyal!” Ruby screamed at Sam who could only stare back in shock. The thought of her playing him behind his back still not pulling through. Dean was just outside the door when he heard it.

“When Lucifer awakens, I shall be by his side as his most loyal soldier. We can take the world” Ruby said. Dean’s eyes widened. _She? The most loyal?_ He didn’t know where the thought came from, nor the sudden spike of jealousy at her words. However, he didn’t have the time to ponder on that, as he felt the church doors be released by Ruby’s power. In a flash, he was inside the room. His eyes met Sam’s, and that was all the brothers needed to know how this would go. Lucifer might be rising, but Ruby sure as hell wouldn’t stick around to enjoy it. Before the demonic bitch could react, Sam had grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around just in time for Dean to push the knife deep into her heart. Just as she drew her dying breath, Dean lent in to whisper something in her ear.

 _“Lucifer is only loyal to us… not you demon scum”_ She stared at him in awe and pain, flashes of light burning underneath her skin. Then her vessel fell lifeless to the ground. Sam stared at him, wondering what kind of venomous phrase Dean had told the dying demon. Though asking that question would have to come later.

Electricity sparked throughout the room, making the hairs on each brother stand. They had never felt so much power in one place before. A sharp light emitted from the swirling pool of Lilith’s blood. Heat and cold streamed into the room in a sharp and near painful mix. As the light grew stronger, Dean found himself unable to look away from the strangely familiar glow. Sam was yelling something, but he couldn’t catch the words. A beam of light shot up, through the ceiling and further into the sky.

Despite everything, Dean felt compelled to take another step into the warmth of the light. The familiarity of it all, wanting to wrap himself in it and sleep. He knew he’d be safe there. He knew there was no demons, no ghosts, no monsters in there.

“Safe…” He muttered. Someone was tugging at him, trying to pull him away from the light. He ignored it, just kept pushing himself forward.

 _Brother? After all these years… you’re still on earth?_ He heard a soft voice speak to him. The words echoed through his skull, but only managed to make him feel even more comfortable near the light. This was life… this was the real life. The life he missed… the life he wanted back.

“Please…” He begged the thing pulling him away. He needed to get closer, needed to feel the energy against his fingertips. The light seemed to reach out for him as well. They were meant to be with each other. Meant to face the world back to back. Only a few inches and they would be there, together forever. Family…

There was a white flash, the last thing he heard was the voice of the light shriek, he felt it reach out for him, but was too late. Next thing he knew he was sitting in, to his dread, an airplane. However this time, his mind was too clouded to allow the fear to sink in properly. What had just happened? They’d killed Ruby and… Just light. He gave a confused glance to Sam, who was sitting next to him looking just as shocked. His brother was staring at him in a mix of confusion and fear for what might have happened had Dean entered the light.

~~~~

Lucifer stood and stared at where the church had been. Now there was nothing but a burned circle on the ground and a few half-melted rocks. The fallen angel stared at the exact spot where he’d felt him… his brother. His most _loyal_ brother. The image of heaven, the war, how his brother had saved his life… How he’d _chosen_.

A choice like that rarely feels like a choice at all… Lucifer himself wasn’t even sure he could have made the right choice if he was in his brother’s place. And after all these years, his brother was still choosing. Their father was a cruel one sometimes, Lucifer thought. Perfect in every way, but cruel to the core. He didn’t hate his father. Not because he didn’t want to but because it was literally impossible for him. He’d been made to love his father, programmed like a robot.

A single blood-red tear made it’s way down his cheek. Lucifer did nothing to stop it. Crying was something he was used to in his isolated cage. His family had been scattered around, and he was sure most of them were dead as he could no longer feel their grace like he once could. His mind once again traveled towards the evergreen that was his younger brother. He wanted to see him again, not only the perfect replica of his grace the man’s soul was, but see _him._ Lucifer would always remember his crystal wings, sharp and dangerous. Though not as dangerous as Lucifer’s own wings, they were still impressive. Even to God himself.

“Where are you now brother?” He asked out loud, knowing well that he wouldn’t receive an answer. He’d felt him so strongly earlier, but it just faded. Lucifer had for a few seconds been scared that he might have died, but he would still feel the reincarnated soul of his brother in another body. No… something was hiding him from him. Someone was cloaking him and Lucifer didn’t like that one bit.

Lucifer sighed, finally wiping the drying tear from his cheek. It crumbled under his fingers and itched his skin. Angels weren’t made for crying, they were made for fighting, made to see their brethren fall and die without shedding a single tear.

“S-sir?” Said a voice behind him. Lucifer spun around, glaring at the demon. The no-name demon quickly looked down at the ground in fear.

“What?” Lucifer growled. He hated being interrupted, especially by demons. They were the purest of human nature. Sinful and full of hate without the mask his father had given them to cover up their bad ways.

“We have found the resting places of the horsemen” The demon said, not daring to look up at his tattered glory. Lucifer sighed, once again thinking of his lost brother. He would have to wait for now… Lucifer had a planet to burn.

~~~~

“What the hell do you mean he’s an angel?” Sam snapped at Bobby. Dean was still asleep in his room, dreaming uneasily of a war he didn’t want any part of.

“I know this is hard to take in Sam… when Dean was young, he would often have these… attacks. He’d panic and become violent. He heard voices, spoke of war and death. I didn’t want to believe it either when Castiel told me but-”

“Wait! Cas told you?” Bobby nodded, not meeting Sam’s hurt eyes. Sam couldn’t believe Cas had told Bobby, but not him or Dean. Hell, he still couldn’t believe that Dean might be an angel. Their father had always been reluctant when talking about their childhood, but Sam always thought that was because of their mother or because he regretted his decisions.

“No… no this… this isn’t happening” He said. A flutter of wings signaled the angels return. Sam’s hazel eyes snapped towards the angel and he stood, taking a desperate step towards the angel.

“Cas, you’re kidding, right? Dean’s not really an… angel, right?” Sam pleaded, begged that they were wrong. Castiel didn’t answer, but refused to meet Sam’s eyes. It felt like Sam’s entire world just crumbled around him and flew away in the wind. Dean, an angel? He took  a calming breath, trying to stay as calm as possible. One thing was for Anna to be an angel but… Dean? No… even if this was true, he had to approach this carefully. Instead of yelling and crying like he actually wanted, he calmed his breath and asked:

“So where’s his grace? If he’s an angel an ripped out his grace then it must still be somewhere on earth” Castiel met Bobby’s eyes. He hadn’t told Bobby much about Dean’s real identity, hell, he didn’t even know what to tell himself!

“Dean didn’t rip out his grace… It was taken from him when he betrayed God. At least that’s how the legend goes” Both Sam and bobby stared at the angel. Legend? So not only was Dean an angel, but he was a special angel too? Sam couldn’t help thinking this would explain Dean’s silent hate for God.  

“What does the legend say? Who was he?”

~~~~

“You’re Castiel, right?” Lucifer said, circling the ring of holy fire like a predator. Castiel only glared back at him. He didn’t want to look at the most beautiful angel heaven had ever seen, and he didn’t want to listen to the voice of a serpent.

“I remember you… I saw you in the battle once. You killed Malpas. You shone so brightly back then… now look at you” Lucifer said with pity in his voice. “Your wings are darker than I remember. Dark blue suits you though. I always found a certain beauty in the color of the night” Lucifer stepped closer. Just outside the deadly ring of fire. Still, Castiel refused to look at him, despite every fiber of his being told him to take in the beauty that was Lucifer.

“A little birdie also told me you were the one who pulled the righteous man out of hell, and that you now run the marathon with my vessel and his brother” This made Castiel look up. Meeting Lucifer’s eyes while pushing the fear as far away as he managed.

“Do not speak of the Winchesters” he hissed. Lucifer only seemed amused by his sorry attempt at intimidation. The devil grinned back at him, happy now that he finally had the angel’s full attention. He could see Castiel’s dark blue, crystal feathered wings reflect the fire around him. Castiel was a sight for sore eyes, that was for sure. Fallen so far, there was no way he could crawl his way back up.

“You know, I don’t see why you’re fighting me, _me!_ I mean sure, the other angels will leave you alone for now because right now they’re trying to deal with me. But if I wasn’t here to take the bullets for you, they would all be hunting you down so they could throw you out for good” Lucifer said, his voice as soft as cotton, yet as cold as ice.

“You betrayed heaven! I just-”

“Went against your orders? You know, you could join up with me. They might say I’m a bad guy upstairs to keep you younglings under control, but they’re lying. You know that, right? I mean, look what happened to you when you found out the truth about your superiors! About God” Another hiss left Castiel’s lips, but Lucifer ignored it.

“Oh don’t support God like you know him, because you don’t. Castiel, God is a blind man without a heart. He might be perfect, he might seem fair, but he is and has always been cruel” Lucifer said, a distant look in his eyes.

“You were the one who disobeyed Lucifer. And you brought thousands of angels with you. You corrupted humanity because you were jealous, because you wanted to be the center of attention!” this time it was Lucifer’s turn to growl in anger. He took a sharp step towards Castiel, nearly crossing the circle of fire.

“You have no idea what humanity even means! I didn’t force anyone to come with me, they _chose_ me because they knew I was right! My demons are the true nature of humanity, and when you realize that, you will come running back to me!” Lucifer nearly yelled. Then his face darkened to something so twisted and dark, Castiel was forced to take a step back in fear.

_“When your dear human friends betray you for their own good, you will come running. And I will welcome you back with open arms”_


	5. Chapter 5

Lucifer whipped around, eyes widening when he saw the ever-green he’d been searching the planet for. Dean stared right back into his icy blue eyes. For a second, the two just stared at each other. The devil wondered how he’d missed such a huge detail, and Dean finding himself unable to pull the trigger. There was something within Lucifer that was _calling_ him.

“Broth-” Before Lucifer could finish, a voice rang out behind them.

“Dean! Pull the trigger” Lucifer glanced at Dean just in time to see a spark of familiarity. Then Dean pulled the trigger and Lucifer’s world went black.

Dean’s hands shook and he dropped the colt on shock. Lucifer’s body lay unmoving on the ground in front of him. Sam came running, tried to pull him away. Instead, Dean fell to his knees in front of Lucifer’s body, overwhelmed by the sudden feeling of sorrow and guilt feeding off his energy. Warm tears streamed from his eyes as he sobbed. He was crying… why was he crying? He’d shot the devil, yet it didn’t feel right. The colt lay next to him, completely forgotten.

“Dean, come on. We need to get out of here!” Sam said, trying and failing to pull Dean back on his legs. Dean refused to move, his _body_ refused to move.

Before either brother could react, they were both thrown hard against the tombstones around them. Lucifer groaned in discomfort, rubbing his head as the bullet hole slowly closed itself.

“oooowww… that actually hurt” Lucifer complained, walking closer to the two brothers. Sam glared at him, looking over to make sure Dean was still okay. To his horror Dean was half unconscious and bleeding heavily from a wound in the back of his skull. Lucifer knelt down next to them, looking from brother to brother. With cold fingers, he reached out and lifted Dean’s head. Dean couldn’t focus on anything but those cold, familiar fingers, his head was spinning.

“Leave him alone!” Sam growled. Lucifer’s head snapped to Sam, eyes narrow.

“Careful how you speak to me Sammy. Considering you’re my vessel, you should really show me more respect” He hissed back, no real anger in his voice. There was, however still a dangerous edge to his voice that made Sam clamp his mouth shut unwillingly. Lucifer turned his attention back to Dean, who’s mind was still a mess of thoughts and images.

“Brother, I’m sorry… I never meant for this to happen, I…” Lucifer trailed off. There was no forgiveness for what he’d put his brother through. He couldn’t even imagine the hell he’d been through for all these years. Yet here he was… still on earth, still waiting to be awoken. And that meant hope to Lucifer.

“He’s not your brother” Sam said, finally finding the strength to speak again. Lucifer’s eyes sparked with anger. Without hesitation, he slammed his fist hard against Sam’s nose. Dean let out a small groan for his brother, though which one he didn’t know. Lucifer stood, letting Dean’s head fall against his chest.

“Maybe not now… but he will be”

~~~~

“And he doesn’t remember anything?” Bobby asked Sam. Dean was lying in the bed in front of the two hunters. Sam shook his head.

“Not a thing. I guess Lucifer knocked his head against the tombstone a lot harder than I thought” Sam explained. Bobby didn’t know whether to feel relieved or worried. The two hunters stared down at Dean on the bed, twitching and groaning in his sleep like silent screams were trying to escape his sealed lips. Sam shook his head, worried.

“you think he’s dreaming of the war again?” He asked Bobby, who shrugged in answer.

“I have no idea kid. It could be that, or it could be hell or anything in between the two. He hasn’t exactly lived a calm life” Bobby commented. Sam nodded. None of them had ever lived a calm and carefree life. It just didn’t fit in with their lifestyle. Scarifying their lives for others, and the payment was just another nightmare.

~~~~

Castiel looked up at the night sky, scanning the millions of stars above him. A single bloodied tear ran down his cheek and onto the grass below him. A small, blood red flower sprung from the ground where the angel’s tear had landed, however Castiel payed it no mind.

“Why him father?” He asked out into the cool night air. Of course, nothing but the silent wind answered his prayed, making the cold air around him even icier. Still, Castiel kept speaking.

“I just don’t understand. Why would you punish an angel, your own child, in such a way? And why did it have to be _him_. Isn’t he supposed to be Michael’s vessel? What happened to the plan?” So many questions, all of them unanswered. Casteil fell to his knees, eyes never leaving the sky above him as if searching the stars for a sign that maybe, just _maybe_ his father heard him.

“Are you even still alive? If you are, why aren’t you doing anything? I… I thought there was a meaning behind everything that happened in this world. That you somehow controlled everything from afar. I know now that I was wrong. I just don’t see why you would give us an order, a meaning, and then just throw everything back at us! Why did it have to be Dean Winchester?!” He was yelling now. Not out of anger, but sorrow and confusion. Never before had he questioned his father’s existence. Could it be that Lucifer was right? That he’d been played by the host like a mindless puppet following the commands of his strings? Had his father just been some excuse to make him follow meaningless orders?

He jumped at the flutter of wings behind him. An ice-cold hand was placed on his shoulder.

“Lucifer” It wasn’t a question. Castiel could feel the ice of Lucifer’s grace near his. See the shadow of his wings before him. Lucifer crouched down next to him and reached out for the flower, plucking it effortlessly from the ground to study it.

“He does exist Castiel… he just doesn’t care about us. He doesn’t care about the apocalypse or who wins it” Lucifer said, his voice as clear as day. “But I do care” Lucifer said as he spun Castiel around to face him. “And this…” he said, holding up the red flower for Castiel to see. “This is proof that you do as well” He finished. Castiel found himself just staring at Lucifer, feelings like sorrow and loss mixing to form a lump in his throat. Against everything his mind was yelling at him, he stayed with Lucifer, allowing the older angel to wrap his wings around him protectively.

“Why does it hurt so much?” Castiel sounded so lost, so hurt. Lucifer couldn’t but feel bad for the fallen angel in front of him.

“Having to choose a side always hurts. That’s why it had to be Dean Winchester and not anyone else. That is his torture, and it has been for millennia. And that’s what’s happening to you now. You’re experiencing what it’s like to think on your own” Lucifer explained. Castiel nodded his understanding, though he still didn’t understand _why._

“How did you do it? How could you possibly have started a war against our father?” he heard himself ask. “How did you cope with these… feelings?” Lucifer was quiet, trying to formulate a decent answer.

“I did it because of love. I love our father, and I love every one of my brethren. When father created the humans, everyone were blinded by their perfection. No one but me saw their deadly and corrupted flaws. When father wanted us to bow down and love them, I just couldn’t. I didn’t feel love for the humans… I _couldn’t_ feel love for something so imperfect. So I tried telling our father the truth about his creation. And you know what he did? He cast me away. Turned my own brothers against me. At first, there was only me… me against everyone else. Then others started seeing the human’s true nature, and they knew I was right. My father might have turned against me, but at least some of my brethren had my back. If it weren’t for them… I’d be dead. If it wasn’t for _him_ , I’d be dead” Castiel stared in awe at Lucifer. In heaven, they’d just told him that Lucifer thought himself better than god and tried to overthrow him. But the pain in Lucifer’s eyes was impossible to fake, especially for an angel. Castiel looked down, feeling shame swell up in his chest for making presumptions about his older brother. A cold, yet comfortable hand gripped his jaw lightly, and Castiel could feel Lucifer’s grace flow into him through the vessel, wrapping itself around his in a protective way. Castiel snuggled closer to it, drinking inn it’s comfort.

“I know it’s hard to choose Castiel, I know the pain of having to choose between the truth and the lie when the lie sounds so much better. But I have faith that you will make the right choice.

“The host wants you to be a soldier for them to use, the humans want you to be a shield so they won’t get hurt themselves… we want you to be free” Lucifer said. Castiel stared, mesmerized into the stormy blue of Lucifer’s eyes. The elder angel stood from the ground, brushing dirt and grass from his vessel’s pants. He bent down to place a loving kiss on Castiel’s forehead, allowing more of his grace to seep into the angel. Then he handed Castiel the red flower, smiling as his little brother accepted it.

“Make your choice Castiel. I’ll be ready for you when you do… one way or the other” Lucifer said, stepping away from the younger angel and spread his wings wide.

“Wait! Where are you going?” Castiel asked, reaching out for the closeness of his fallen brother. Lucifer smiled softly at him.

“I have a brother to find” And with those words, Lucifer pumped his wings hard against the air and shot up from the ground like a rocket.

~~~~

There had been little to no activity from Lucifer for months. The three hunters no longer knew what his plans were. If he was to take over the world, shouldn’t he be taking action? Nor had Castiel spoken or tried to contact any of them, not even Dean.

“You think Lucifer might have hurt Cas?” Sam asked Bobby one morning while they were sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Dean to get out of the shower. Bobby shrugged. He didn’t like getting involved with the angels, especially in these times. To be God’s most perfect creatures, he’d really expected more of them. The two hunters fell back into silence. Sam would take noisy slurps of his warm coffee, earning an annoyed look from Bobby.

Finally, the sound of the shower streaming stilled, followed by movement around the small and dirty bathroom. Minutes later, Dean entered the kitchen dressed in simple sweatpants and an old T-shirt. He grinned at them both, though Sam could see how hollow it was. He could only guess another nightmare had haunted his brother’s dreams last night.

Dean greeted them both with a short ‘mornin’ before walking to the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee. He was never hungry in the morning, so breakfast usually came late for him. Though lately he hadn’t felt much hunger at all. After his cup of coffee finished brewing, he sat down with his family. Sam was next to him with his own cup of energy liquid, reading the papers for any devil activity. Bobby was in a similar situation, only he was chewing on an old sandwich, which had probably spent three or more days in the back of his fridge, Dean thought to himself. He didn’t judge Bobby like Sam would. Food was food.

He noticed the book Bobby was rushing through. He recognized it… That was the book he’d read when he was young and Pastor Jim was visiting Bobby. The first time he’d read about Lucifer.

“Hey, I remember this book” he said happily, motioning to Bobby’s rather old leather book. Bobby and Sam both put down their reading material, and they both wore that questioning look that made Dean feel like he was taking some sort of exam. Not that exams had ever stressed him out in the first place.

“Yeah. That’s the book about angels right? I remember reading in it once when Pastor Jim was here. I actually asked him about Lucifer and he explained it to me” Dean said, his mind drifting off into memory land. Bobby and Sam exchanged looks. The old hunter had told Sam all about Dean’s attacks, including his breakdown when he learned that Lucifer had been cast out of heaven.

“You remember anything else from that day?” Sam asked hesitantly. Dean thought for a moment. He remembered that Pastor Jim had explained to him why Lucifer fell, and he could vaguely remember feeling bad. He shrugged, shaking his head.

“Not really. I remember feeling bad for the guy. But that was then” Dean assured. He didn’t want to tell them that deep down in the very core of his being, he still felt bad for Lucifer and all the angels that followed him. The other hunters exchanged another look Dean couldn’t explain. It was like they were reading each other’s minds. Something that annoyed Dean. He hated it when they seemed to know something he didn’t.

“What?” He asked. The word came out harsher and angrier than he’d meant.

“Nothing” Sam answered too quickly. Dean could see that Sam was lying right away, but for once just let it go. He wasn’t in the mood for a fight right now. Not after the dream he’d had.

When he thought back on it, he couldn’t quite remember his dream. Just green flames blazing against him, yet somehow not hurting him. He felt comfortable in the fire, not like he had in hell or on earth. It was a comfort that came from within. Then everything turned blurry, and he no longer knew what his dream was about.  

 

~Bonus poem I wrote today~

Sinful.

Forgive me father

My life is a sin

I found my demons

And still let them win

Greed and vanity,

Glutton and pest

Yet I’m not different from the rest

For our sins

Count more than seven

Now there’s little room in heaven

Yet we all chose

Not to dwell

For what does it matter?

We’re going to hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Here's the next and probably one of the last chapters to this story. I decided to make this one extra long for you guys because I love you all very much. 
> 
> Now what is happening to Cas?? 
> 
> And to connect to this story, i wrote a poem today. Let me know what you think?


	6. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a fun ride. Here's the last chapter of Fallen from Grace.
> 
> Enojoy

“We should tell him” Castiel said suddenly, looking up from the book he’d not really been reading. Sam’s head snapped up and he stared at Castiel like he’d gone completely insane. Before he could come with an excuse however, Castiel spoke again.

“Sam, I know you don’t want to, but one way or another he’s going to find the truth about himself. It would be best if he was at least prepared”

“Cas, are you insane? What happened to ‘never let him regain his grace’?” Sam snapped back at the angel, who shrank back at the sudden outburst. Sam sighed, trying to calm himself. He closed his book, finding the words suddenly unreadable. Looking up, he saw the angel staring at him. His face as emotionless as ever.

“I’m not saying you should find his grace Sam. I’m saying you should tell him the truth. He’s our brother and he deserves the truth” Castiel explained. Sam narrowed his eyes. Had Castiel just said _our_ brother? He shook it off as just his imagination. Sam had no idea where this sudden need to tell Dean everything came from. Castiel had seemed nearly scared of him earlier, and now he thought they should _tell_ him? He silently wondered if angels could get concussions from hitting their head too hard.

“Cas... we _can’t_. What if he goes after his grace or something? What if something goes wrong… I don’t want to lose my brother” Castiel’s face twisted in a sudden anger. The angel stood from the chair, finding himself unable to sit still any longer. Energy flowed through him, powered by his own grace, along with what was left from Lucifer’s. The lights above the two flickered, the bookshelves shook. Sam stared at his angelic friend in shock. The last one he’d thought he’d see losing their temper was Cas.

“He is not just _your_ brother, Sam! If I remember correctly, I’ve told you before that we angels are a family. We’re siblings…” Castiel said in a pained voice. He’d lost so many of his closest in the war, nearly died himself by Dean’s fiery grace. He’d been such a powerful angel, even God had a hard time letting go of him. Despite all of this, Castiel still felt the familial bond between himself and Dean. A bond that had weakened between his other brothers, but strengthened between Dean and him.

Castiel came aware of the situation, quickly pulling hid grace out of the room and tucking it back into his own body. The room quieted and the lights stopped flickering. Cas reluctantly sat down again, his eyes never left Sam for a second. The two stared at each other, Sam’s eyes full of worry and fear.

“What’s gotten into you man?” The hunter asked finally. Cas finally looked away, staring ashamed at the table instead. Truth be told, he had no idea how to answer Sam’s question, not even to himself. What _was_ happening to him?

“He deserves to know…” He heard himself say. The sound of his own voice, weak and broken, made him shiver. This body compressed his voice to human, made speaking quite uncomfortable because unknown _feelings_ kept interrupting him. Sam opened his mouth to say something, but before he had the chance Dean spoke from the kitchen door:

“Deserve to know what?” He asked. Sam went surprisingly rigid. Even Castiel seemed caught off guard by the elder Winchester’s sudden appearance. Both angel and hunter looked at Dean, both fumbling for the right words. Sam met Castiel’s eyes, sending a silent warning to the angel, who shrunk back and let the blood brother speak freely without interruption.

“Nothing” _Wow Sam… smooth._ Castiel hear himself think, but he didn’t say anything.

Dean just stared at his brother, unimpressed. The lie was so obvious Sam’s nose might as well have grown three feet long.

“Sammy…” Dean said. There was a danger in his voice, a warning Sam knew meant he wasn’t patient enough for lies or secrets. Dean’s eyes hardened and somehow managed to turn an even darker shade of green that bored it’s way into Sam’s soul. _Shit_ the young hunter thought. He needed to tell Dean something, anything. Just not _that_.

“I’m the devil’s vessel” The words just jumped out of his mouth. Castiel gave him a slight angered glare that Dean didn’t notice, but he didn’t say anything. Dean’s face went blank as he tried to put two and two together.

“What?” He said, finally giving up.

“Lucifer… he-he visits me in my dreams. Tries to convince me to say yes” Sam explained quickly. Dean just stared at him, confusion still visible in those emerald eyes. The in finally dawned on him what Sam was saying. His face paled and the first signs of an outburst showed themselves in his angry wrinkles. Sam sighed, preparing himself for hell.

At least Dean still didn’t know…

~~~~

The doors to Bobby’s house exploded in a rain of splinters. What was left of the pitiful wooden door slumped to the ground with a follow thump. Dust particles lifted into the air, creating a thick cloud  at the entrance. The three humans coughed and waved their arms, desperately trying to rid themselves from the cloud. The angel seemed somewhat unaffected, however surprise was still visible on his face.

“Brother! I’m home!!” Said the all-too familiar voice of Lucifer form behind the cloud. A silhouette slowly approached the three hunters from the dust cloud.

“Gosh… can’t see a bloody thing in here. Hold on” They heard a snap of Lucifer’s fingers, and all dust in the house seemed to have disappeared. In front of them stood the devil with a proud smirk across his lips and anticipation shining in his icy blue eyes. Said eyes scanned the room, happy to find only the three hunters and his friend Castiel in the house. Though of course a small show wouldn’t have been all that bad either.

Dean stepped in front of Sam protectively, eyes never leaving Lucifer. The devil lit up at the sight of him, his manic smirk softening into what could be mistaken for a genuine smile. Sam gripped his brother’s shoulder, tried pulling him back but Dean refused to let his stance down.

None of them had expected Lucifer to simply walk up to Bobby’s house and literally blow up their door. Lucifer’s eyes flickered towards Castiel, and he smiled down at his younger brother.

“Sam… aren’t you gonna let the grown ups talk?” He asked mockingly. Dean’s face hardened, but his eyes remained strangely soft. He couldn’t conjure any anger towards Lucifer, which was both annoying and strangely reassuring. Lucifer met his eyes, and Dean could see the same feelings in the devil’s eyes.

“I’ve looked everywhere. For a year, hell time at least, now I’ve done nothing but search the depths of hell, and now I’ve finally found it” He told him. Dean cocked his head to the side, confused. Sam’s eyes widened in shock. He took a step forwards, throwing Dean behind him. Bobby gripped a tight hold of Dean and pulled him further away from the devil. Lucifer didn’t seem very surprised by the outburst. He knew his vessel was smart, and apparently knew about Dean’s real identity. He gave Castiel another glance, silently giving the younger angel a command.

Castiel fell into action immediately. He shot out with his grace, pushing Bobby and Sam into the nearest wall, making sure none of them hit it too hard. That much he owed them, but this was for the greater good. He had to do this… for his family. Even if that meant giving up on his friends. Blood always runs thicker than water.

“Cas?” Dean’s voice called him out of his thoughts. He didn’t want to meet the hunter’s eyes where he knew he would find nothing but betrayal and anger. Sam groaned, trying to shake the life back into his mind. After a few seconds, he seemed lucid enough to open his eyes. What he saw was Dean standing before Lucifer, staring at Castiel who refused to look at any of them. His face was, for once, showing emotion. Regret… Sam knew that look from anywhere, and it didn’t take long before he figured it out. However Bobby seemed to come to the conclusion way before him.

“You’re the one who led him here…” The old hunter said. Lucifer’s smirk widened. He had to give the old man credit. His brain wasn’t as rotted and dead as the other humans’. However, he could feel Castiel’s distress reach out for him, and so he reached over to the angel with an icy, crystal feathered wing and pulled Castiel closer to him. To the humans, it looked like Castiel stumbled to the side, to the angels Castiel was tucked in protectively like a hatchling.

“Why?” Sam asked, trying to fight the invisible bonds of the angel’s grace. Dean took a step back. He searched the room for something, _anything_ he could use as a weapon to defend himself and his family. Nothing… nothing that would work anyways. Gritting his teeth, he took another step backwards towards Sam and Bobby.

“Dean, go! Run ya big idjit!” Bobby yelled from behind him. _Go Dean, go!_ He could nearly hear his father scream at him like he had when Dean had carried Sam out of the house. Another voice, deeper, more meaningful, rumbled through his mind. **_Go brother… This isn’t your fight. Run…_**

Dean’s eyes snapped back to Lucifer, who gave him a knowing look. _Lucifer,_ he thought. _That was Lucifer…_ And he didn’t know how he knew that, because it didn’t sound like the Lucifer he’d met at all. It felt much more pure, cleaner somehow.

“Brother…” Lucifer’s face softened now, melted into an almost sad expression. Dean stared at him, resisting the urge to throw himself into Lucifer’s open arms. Something was wrong… something was very, very _wrong_! Then why did it feel to right?

“Dean please, get out of here!” Sam pleaded. He inched closer to his brother(s). He couldn’t just leave him and Bobby here in the devil, and apparently their traitor’s clutches. No way was he leaving them. None of them… he wasn’t leaving Lucifer. _What?_ His hands began to shake uncontrollably, his eyes panicked. He didn’t know what to do. For once in his life, Dean ~~something else~~ Winchester didn’t know what to do! His brain was screaming commands at him in a language he didn’t recognize.

Something cold and hard, yet soft and welcoming brushed against his back and for a second he could have sworn he saw the outline of… crystals? He looked up, once again meeting Lucifer’s eyes. The two stared at each other, one in confusion, because why did those eyes call out to him so? The other in sorrow for what he’d lost, and what he’d have to do.

“it’s okay…” Lucifer whispered, but they could all hear it. Dean found himself nodding at the reassurance. It felt good to hear someone say that, even if it was a lie.

“Dean, don’t listen to him. Get out of here!” Sam yelled from behind him. Dean wanted to reach out for him, but found his arms too heavy to even move. He wanted to explain to Sam, tell him he was sorry for everything he’d done, but his throat felt thick like syrup and wouldn’t listen to him.

“Brother… do you remember?” Dean nodded when he tried to shake his head. He remembered… but what did he remember?

“It’s going to be okay. We’ll be together again”

“Leave him alone!” Bobby yelled from his spot at the wall. Bobby… he was a good soul. Dean liked Bobby. He was like the father Dean had _never_ had. Someone good… someone nice.

Sam was shouting something at Castiel, but Dean didn’t pay any attention. He _couldn’t_ pay any attention. Lucifer reached inside his pocket, his smile warm and reassuring. What he pulled out turned Dean’s mind to putty. A small veil filled with liquid-fire-like light. Sam knew instantly what it was, despite it looking different than Anna’s. Anna’s grace ad been bright blue and blinding. The grace within that veil was more like staring at a black light. Dark and shattered somehow, yet still containing it’s angelic features. Sam’s eyes widened in fear when Dean froze still. His hands didn’t even shake anymore. Sam wasn’t even sure if he was breathing. This wasn’t how he’d pictured their evening to go.

“Dean?” He asked. Dean didn’t move, didn’t reply. Didn’t even seem to hear him. Sam looked over at Bobby, pleading that the old man do something. But he knew it was useless, and the look in Bobby’s eyes told him the same thing. Dean was lost to them now. Already he could feel tears form in his eyes, falling freely.

“I’ve found it again brother. I’ve found _you_ …” Lucifer said, smiling ever so slightly at his soon-to-be regained brother. He turned up to Sam and Bobby with a strangely thankful look.

“Thank you,” He said to the surprise of both Bobby and Sam. “Thank you for taking care of him for me. His punishment has been anything from easy, but I think you made it better for him in the end. And thank you Sam, for always keeping a hold of him. If it hadn’t been for you, I fear that I would have lost him forever” Lucifer smiled. Not his manic, evil grin, but a legit, warm smile that could make flowers grow and birds sing.

Then he opened the veil. Black light flooded out of the small container. It few through the room, elegant and beautiful. The two humans closed their eyes when the grace finally reached it’s destination and a bright green light filled the room. They could feel the heat of Dean’s grace to their very bones, burning, yet somehow nut hurting them. Dean let out a shattered scream as the grace went sealed itself with his soul.

Memories. Memories and pain flowed through him as his back was violently ripped open by sharp crystals. The wings settled uncomfortably over his shoulders in layers. A thousand memories from a thousand different lives threatened to shatter his skull. His soul was stretched and formed back into it’s true, angelic form. Golden horns of any size ripped through his skull all around his skull until they formed a beautiful golden grown speckled with emeralds. His eyes became just a tad bit brighter green.

Choices. Choices that he’d already made and would have to make in the future attacked his brain. So many lives. So many lives and in every one of them, he’s chosen brother over father… just like-

~~~~

_Lucifer’s army screamed in pain was their grace ripped out of their own bodies and were either destroyed of thrown away. He himself screamed, but his grace remained. Lucifer screamed next to him, dropping Michael’s sword on the ground. He wanted to reach out for his brother, but found his limbs frozen in place._

_The next thing they knew, they were in an unrecognizable place. Around them colors danced like fire and water. If there was a ground beneath them, he didn’t see it. Everything was too indescribable, even for an angel. Before them, the shape of a man was barely visible through the dark, or was it light? Were they standing on the ceiling? This place contained everything and nothing. A void and a room at the same time. The more he tried to figure it out, the more his head hurt._

**_“My children”_ ** _the man before them said. That voice clung through their heads. It was only now he noticed that he and Lucifer weren’t alone. He recognized Abaddon and Azazel, along with a few other higher ranks that had taken up to fight by Lucifer’s side._

_“Father-” Lucifer began, but was cut off when a hand raised._

**_“No Lucifer. I’ve heard enough of your hatred towards humanity…”_ ** _The man- God said with an emotionless voice. The angels all quieted out of pure instinct. He looked over at Lucifer for support and the older angel returned his glance with regret. Lucifer was blaming himself, he could see it in his eyes. Part of him wanted to reach out and comfort his older brother, but the dominant part told him to stay put and wait till their father said something._

**_“Children…”_ ** _He started. **“I am deeply disappointed in you. Especially you Lucifer. What you’ve done, all of you, is unforgiveable. You have disobeyed my orders, questioned my rule,**_ **murdered _your brethren in cold blood. What say you in your defense, Lucifer?”_** _God asked. He wished he could be the one to answer that question, if only so Lucifer wouldn’t have to face their father alone. His older brother sighed, giving their father a defiant stare as he answered._

_“We have done nothing wrong Father. It is the humans. They are corrupt, wrong and twisted in their own selfishness. Please listen to me. I regret every drop of blood I’ve spilled today, every angelic life I’ve taken. It’s these humans who brought this war, can’t you see?” Lucifer said, his voice gradually turning into a plea._

**_“The humans are what they are meant to be Lucifer… I give you all one last chance to bow down before the humans. If you do not accept my offer, the punishment will be absolute”_ ** _God said, looking down at all his angels. A few bowed their head and lay their wings against the ground in defeat. Yet most of them stood strong, Abaddon even going as far as growling when the angel next to him bowed her head. He himself could also feel a spike of betrayal when he saw the weakness in his brothers. Lucifer only emitted disappointment and sorrow._

**_“Very well…”_ ** _God said, giving a dismissive wave of his hand. Those who bowed faded from this little world they were in. Their Father met each and every one of their gazes, finally landing on him. God took him in carefully, eyes narrowed. (Can I have some sort of drum roll or something? Cuz here is tha moment yall been waiting for!)_

**_“Paimon… It’s nearly a surprise to see you here”_ ** _God said. He felt the weight of the world fall on his shoulders when his Father spoke his name. He’d never thought he’d actually meet their father in person. Lucifer had promised to take him one day, but surely he hadn’t meant under these circumstances. Paimon felt the ability to speak return to him, so he spoke._

_“Father… I’m sorry. Lucifer is right. The humans, they’re broken. They’re evil” He could feel Lucifer’s thankful gaze upon him as he spoke, and his father’s disappointment. God gave a sorrowful nod at him before turning back to address everyone in the room._

**_“You have all betrayed me, each for your own reasons. For this, you must be punished. I am a righteous lord, and even my own children must feel my wrath if so need be. I shall take your grace and form a new dimension. And there you will remain for the rest of eternity, trapped and powerless. It shall be a place of the same darkness that created the demon Lilith. And all those who follow her shall be banished from earth. So I have spoken, and so if shall be”_ ** _Their father finished. Paimon closed his eyes, readying himself for the pain of his grace leaving him. Loosing ones grace was the worst kind of punishment, and a pain that could never be forgotten. So he waited. The room filled with the pained screams of his brothers, angry pleas and rusty apologies that came too late. Yet he felt nothing._

_Hesitantly, he opened his eyes to see his brothers and sisters twitch in pain, coughing up their own life essence like a thick syrup. He couldn’t even imagine the pain they were in, and silently wondered why he wasn’t feeling the same. His eyes focused on Abaddon, and he watched as he threw up more of his grace. To his horror he could also see Abaddon’s majestic angelic form shrink and twist until only a small cloud remained of what was once a great angel. The others were soon to follow. Paimon looked over to see Lucifer stare, horrified at what happened to his brothers. Yet he too, to Paimon’s relief, seemed unaffected by their Father’s power._

_After what felt like hours, every angel was gone, leaving only himself and Lucifer alone with their father. Lucifer inched closer to him, reaching out a protective wing  as if it could shield him from their father’s wrath. Paimon returned the gesture without hesitation. They were in this together, just like they always had. What was left of the angels’ grace seeped through the ground and disappeared, probably already forming this new dimension their father had talked about. He could feel his heart ache for his lost brothers, but was powerless to do anything about it._

**_“Now…”_ ** _God began._

_“Do not hurt him father! Do whatever you want with me, but let Paimon be” Lucifer begged. Paimon gave him a horrified look, pushing himself closer to his brother to wrap more of his wings around him. Lucifer was bigger than him, but he somehow managed to stretch his wings long enough to reach around._

**_“That is not your choice Lucifer”_ ** _God said, turning to face Paimon. Again it felt like his entire world was being put in his hands. An overwhelming desire to just bow down to his father and pray for forgiveness. However he took one glance at the hurt form of Lucifer and decided against it. Nothing was more important than his brother, not even their father’s will._

**_“Paimon. You are a very precious child to me. One of my favorites, and I will not lose you to Lucifer’s hatred for humans. You are allowed to stay in heaven, take Lucifer’s place and archangel and keep the peace between heaven and earth”_ ** _He couldn’t even believe God’s words. He was allowed to stay, even become an archangel himself! He didn’t have to be punished for his mistakes._

_But they weren’t mistakes… a small part of him yelled back, catching him off guard. He looked over at Lucifer, who was now looking down at his hands in shame, not meeting his brother’s gaze. Lucifer was sure that an offer that big from God himself was irresistible. He knew which choice he would make instantly, but he was already a lost cause. At least Paimon wouldn’t be._

_Paimon stared at Lucifer’s broken down form. Lucifer’s wing lay slumped on the ground next to him. With a sad smile, he made the decision no angel had ever made before. Lucifer had chosen to defy their father. Paimon chose someone else._

_“No…” Lucifer’s head snapped up in surprise. For a second he was sure he must have heard wrong. No way had Paimon just said no to God. God’s face fell into a sad frown._

**_“You would chose Lucifer over me? You would chose brother over father?”_ ** _god asked him. Paimon nodded._

_“I love you father, probably more than anything. But I know what I want in this world, and it’s not heaven nor damnation. I only want my brothers” Paimon said, reaching over to Lucifer with his wing again. Lucifer gave him a sad smile. After all they’d been though together, Paimon chose him in the end._

_However God seemed to have other plans._

**_“Then your punishment shall be as spoken: You will live your life, and many others as a human. I condemn you to an eternal choice between father and brother. When you chose right, you shall be returned to heaven. Meanwhile, your grace shall be cast into the pit with your brothers”_ ** _The last thing he heard was Lucifer’s scream. The last thing he felt was an internal pull. The next thing he knew he was being born again in human form._

_His new father was a drunk._

_~~~~_

Paimon gasped as the pain finally stilled enough for him to breathe. For a second he thought his body wouldn’t be able to contain his grace and that he’d be ripped apart. Thankfully it’d held. For the first time in centuries, he spread his crystal green wings out as wide as they could get. A shadow fell over the room as he stood as tall as his human body would let him. Everyone were quiet, waiting for something he had no idea what was.

Paimon looked around. His younger brother, Castiel, was standing a few feet behind Lucifer. Behind him, Sam and Bobby had finally been let from he wall and were now just staring at him in a mix of fear and anticipation. His eyes trailed back to his older brother, who wore a smile on his vessel’s lips. Paimon stared blankly at him, tucking his wings against his back once more. They gave a comfortable and familiar weight on his shoulders that he had no idea how he’d lived without for so long.

“Luce, you ever do that to me again and I might have to consider Michael’s request of wearing my body to kill you” He said finally. Lucifer’s half-smile broke into a full-on grin. The archangel took a step forward, wrapping his arms around his younger brother. Paimon returned the hug with full strength. It had been so long since he’d felt Lucifer’s grace prickle against his own. Seen Lucifer’s beautiful wings for what they were.

He turned to the other angel in the room. The youngest of them. Castiel stared up at him in in awe. He’d never been this close to the fire angel before. Paimon smiled, giving him a knowing nod which Castiel hesitantly returned.

“Dean?” Sam’s shaky voice broke through and Paimon whipped around out of pure instinct. Sam was staring at him, tears streaming down his face. The angel could feel his heart clench at the sight of his human brother so lost and hurt. He walked up to Sam, who pressed himself against the wall.

“Sammy…” The angel said, sounding too much like Dean for Sam’s taste. Bobby up in front of Sam, mumbling something about this world being an idjit. Paimon had to suppress a chuckle, because that was just too much like Bobby. He settled for a warm smile in the old hunters direction.

“Who are you? What happened to Dean?” Sam asked. Paimon tried his best to ignore how much that question stung. He didn’t look any different to Sam, did he? And he was still Dean, in some way at least. Just like he was still Emanuel, Casper, Jack and everyone else.

“I am Paimon, the angel of fire. My grace is the seed of the fires of hell, and my brother it’s ruler to the end of time. But I am still Dean Winchester, brother of Samuel Winchester and son of John Winchester. Bobby Singer is my uncle in this life and Castiel my brother in heaven. I’m still your brother Sam. Just as I am Lucifer’s brother…

I am the angel with a choice. And I have chosen my brothers”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys. Last chapter in this story. Sorry it wasn’t as epic as you’d hoped. I decided to end this openly so you can all use your own imagination to find out what would happen next. Please leave your comment and tell me what you think would happen. Also, if you liked the concept of Paimon and Dean, feel free to use it as long as you credit me for it.   
> Now, I know this might have been a tiny bit confusing so I’ll start from the beginning. Paimon is in demonology one of the three kings in hell (hence the golden horn crown earlier). He is one of the most loyal to Lucifer and is known to have infinite knowlage of the world. If you summon him, you may ask him any question and he will answer it correctly. Wow… wouldn’t he be good to have on the team in school?   
> Now. God gave Dean the choice between heaven and hell. He could follow his brother and fall from heaven or he could stay in heaven and even take Lucifer’s place as archangel. However when Dean (or Paimon I guess…) chose Lucifer, God was angered. So he cast him out of heaven and condemned in to a thousand lives where he in each one would have to choose between a brother and a father. If Dean ever chose father, he would be sent back to heaven and serve as an angel of the lord once again. However in every single life, Dean always chose brother until the very day his real brother came back.   
> Now for Dean’s angelic name. Paimon is a “real” demon in mythology. He is seen as a strong man with a feminine face, riding a dromedary and wearing a crown. He is the most obedient and loyal to Lucifer out of all the kings in hell. He is also hecka smart as well and if you conjure him you can ask him any question and he will answer it truthfully. (but please don’t go summoning demons in hope of finding Dean Winchester xD)   
> The whole reason I chose Paimon however is the pronunciation of his name. Pai-mon sound a lot like Pie-man XD So there ya go. I hope you all enjoyed this story. I’m sorry about the crap ending. And remember to let me know what you think would have happened. Feel free to use this idea in your own stories if you want that and remember that I love yall! Thank you so much for the support, it’s been amazing to read all your comments. Thank you all so much, it really means the world to me  
> 
> I might re-write this chapter one day btw, but for now I'm too lazy and will just post this.


End file.
